A Demyx A Day
by Boyfrom0z
Summary: In celebration of Demyx month in the Year of the Demyx - a short Demyx story for the first 13 days . Rated T because I don't know where it might go...
1. September 1

AN: It's Demyx month in the Year of the Demyx so to celebrate I'm writing a short thing for each day. (Yes, I started late, but I'm busy and sick.) They'll all start with "Demyx" and go from there. For days 1-13, they'll be centered on Dem and the Orgy member of the day. After that, we shall see. Anyway, enjoy Demyx month!!!

September 1:

Demyx crept down the hall. No one seemed to be awake. Everything was quiet and the doors he passed were shut. He had made it safely from his room to the kitchen and now all he had to do was get back with the Oreos. No problem, right? Everything was going just fine.

He peered around the corner and saw that a door to a room was open. Xemnas's room. Not good.

Demyx edged slowly down the corridor, his back pressed to the wall. When he reached the open door, he stopped, inches from the black void, and listened.

Nothing.

The coast seemed to be clear and he continued on his way. He was getting quite close to his goal now, to having gotten away with it. He was breathless with excitement.

Suddenly he froze and whipped round, sure he had heard something behind him. He strained his eyes in the darkness, but saw nothing.

Demyx gave a silent sigh of relief and turn back around.

And found himself face to face (well, not quite, due to height difference) with Xemnas.

"Demyx," he said in his "you are in such deep shit" voice.

The Nocturne gulped. He could see that Saïx's door was open behind the Superior.

"Hey, Xemnas," he squeaked. Even Oreos were not worth what he was sure was about to happen to him.


	2. September 2

September 2:

Demyx bounced down the hall and into Xigbar.

"Hey dude," he laughed.

"Oh, sorry Xig!"

"Use your eyes kid; you've got both of them."

Demyx did. He looked up into the scarred face with its one golden eye. He looked at the dark hair that was streaked with silver. (It was the only hair in the Organization that didn't seem to take five hours to style and require at least two bottles of hair product every day.) He looked at the strong build, the relaxed stance. Demyx looked at Xigbar and it was as if he were seeing the Freeshooter for the first time.

"Uh, Dem?" asked Xigbar.

"Huh? Yeah?" He jerked out of his trance.

"You don't have to look that hard, dude."

"Oh." Demyx felt himself blush.

Telling Xigbar that he was so fascinating was probably a bad idea.

"You Okay?" Xigbar asked.

"Fine, Xig. I'll see you at the meeting."

"Yeah, see ya."

Demyx smiled to himself as he headed off down the hall. Telling Xigbar that if he had a heart, he'd be in love with him wasn't Demyx's top priority as it was probably unwise and unsafe, but he could still enjoy the moments they shared together.


	3. September 3

September 3:

Demyx was hiding. He had crammed himself inside a tiny closet full of cleaning supplies that no one seemed to have used in about a million years. With his ear pressed to the door, he strained to hear anything from out in the hall.

Nothing.

Thank god.

Maybe, just maybe, he was safe. Best to stay here for a while though.

He sighed and leaned back.

The crashes and bangs were enough to bring the whole Organization running. Demyx had leaned back into a broom, several buckets, a mop, a pile of rock-hard sponges, bottles of age-old soap, and god knows what all else.

The door to the closet opened and the mess tumbled out into the hall.

"I found him, Xaldin!" called Roxas's voice.

"I hate you, Roxas," Demyx said from underneath the bucket that was stuck on his head. "I hate you."

* * *

_Ok, I know that wasn't very Xaldin-y, but I'm sure you can draw your own conclusions about it._


	4. September 4

September 4:

Demyx stood in about a foot of water. All he needed now was Vexen. Assuming he was in his lab, he should come around the corner any minute now; it was almost dinner time.

"Demyx! What did you do?" bellowed the scientist as he came around the corner and saw that the corridor in front of him was flooded with carefully controlled water.

"I flooded the hall," said the Nocturne brightly.

"Really?"

"Yup."

"I might I go as far as to ask why?"

Demyx held up the ice skates he had slung over his shoulder.

"And?"

"And I need you to freeze the water!"

"You know, that doesn't doesn't strike me as a good idea somehow," said Vexen as he tried to think of a way to get down stairs to dinner without walking through the water. There wasn't one.

"Come on, Vexen, do it! Please?"

Vexen sighed and waved his hand, freezing the water solid. He walked delicately across the frozen surface, leaving Demyx stuck in a foot of ice.


	5. September 5

September 5:

Demyx and Lexaeus really didn't get on well. Demyx was small, energetic, happy, noisy, and unwilling to fight. Lexaeus was large, slow, angry, silent, and into smashing things with his axe sword. So when one day they were the only two around for dinner (the others either off on missions or otherwise occupied with their work or each other), it wasn't the most pleasant of meals.

"So, how was your day?" asked Demyx in an effort to break the uncomfortable silence.

Lexaeus gave a sort of grunt.

"That good, huh?" He waited for a moment to see if Lexaeus would "speak" again, but he did not even glance up from his plate to look at the Nocturne. "Beat anything up lately?" he asked, conversationally.

"Axel," he grunted.

"Oh." That would explain some things. "Did he do something to you?"

The Silent Hero lived up to the former part of his name.

"I'll bet he dissevered it. He's always giving me a hard time, but then again so's more or less everybody else, so I guess that's not really fair to Axel, but of course Axel's version of a "hard time" generally involves fire so it's often worse unless Roxas is around in which case he's always busy with him and leaves me alone, which is nice unless Xigbar's away because then I don't have anyone to talk to beucase no one else ... really ... listens..." He trailed off awkwardly. "Well, uh, I'm done, so I'm gunna go," said Demyx, jumping up, desperate so get away from the massively uncomfortable situation.

"Demyx," said Lexaeus slowly.

"Yeah?" he asked, turning back around and fearing what might be coming next.

"If we don't have hearts," he said in that slow, deliberate way he had, "how can you be so damn cheerful about everything?"

"Aw, we do too have hearts," Demyx insisted, "they're just sorta MIA at the moment." He shrugged. Demyx always quietly maintained that they still had hearts somehow as they clearly still had emotions (well, maybe Lexaeus was a bad example for that one). Occasionally he'd get too vocal about this theory and either Vexen or Xemnas would give him a talking to, but mostly they just let him be confusingly happy. "Well, see ya, Lexaeus!" Demyx waved and headed off to the kitchen to clean up.


	6. September 6

September 6:

Demyx peered around the corner. Zexion was sitting in a large wing chair reading a large book. Demyx approached him.

"Hey Zexion," he chirped.

"Hey Demyx," Zexion replied dully, without looking up.

"Whatcha reading?"

"Nothing that would interest you."

"Are you reading your lexicon?"

"No, why would I read that? I basically have it memorized."

"Oh," said Demyx, perching awkwardly on the arm of the chair to the great displeasure of Zexion. "Well, then you'd know what's in it, right?"

"Yes."

"Everything that's in it?"

"Yes."

"What's in it?" Demyx asked, finally getting to the question he'd come here to ask.

"Nothing that concerns you."

"Xigbar said I was too young to know. Is it true? What did he mean?"

"Xigbar," said Zexion delicately, "has the maturity level of a fourteen-year-old boy. The only way in which you'd be "too young" is in that you have not learned anything like enough to understand it."

"So it's not, uh," he tried to remember what word Xig had used, ""inappropriate"?"

"No, Demyx. Now please excuse me. I need to go have a talk with Xigbar now."


	7. September 7

September 7:

Demyx had been told many times that he was to keep his hands to himself. He had never understood this rule as none of the others had to keep _their_ hands to themselves around him and maybe that was why he could never remember to follow the rule that had been imposed on him.

"Demyx! If you poke me one more time, I swear to Kingdom Hearts that I will _kill_ you!" Saïx shouted as he grabbed the Nocturne's approaching finger.

Sea-blue eyes grew huge as the feeling slowly drained from his finger.

"Do I make myself clear?"

Demyx nodded. He was sure his finger was turning blue as his sitar under his glove.

"Good." Saïx said, releasing Demyx.

"Sheesh, did I really deserve _that_?" asked the young musician, removing his glove and holding up his finger for inspection. The feeling was slowly returning, but it wasn't a very healthy color.

"Yes."

"Aw, come on. Why do all these rules only apply to me?" he moaned.

"Because you have the maturity level of a ten-year-old," Saïx snapped. "Why Zemnas took you in is utterly beyond me."

"Well if anyone would know, I'm sure it'd be you; you're always hanging out with him," he said.

"Demyx!"

"What?" he asked totally confused as to why he was getting the look Xigbar got whenever he made jokes that Demyx didn't get.


	8. September 8

September 8:

Demyx had often been told that he had the inability to behave himself. He found this rather offensive for two reasons:

1. He did; he just didn't always have the best idea of what constituted behaving.

2. Neither did most of the rest of the Organization.

So Axel's casual teasing comment of "Dem, can't you ever behave yourself?" was particularly infuriating.

"You're one to talk!" he snapped.

"Was that a comeback?" asked Axel, amused.

"If I remember correctly, it wasn't me who set Vexen's lab on fire!"

"You kept watch for me," the pryo smirked.

"Only 'cause you stole Arpeggio!"

"Oh come off it, Dem. You though it was funny too."

"I told you not to do it!" Demyx rarely got upset, but when he did it seemed it was often Axel's fault. "You know Axel, just because I'm the second youngest and everyone else picks on me, doesn't mean that you have to as well. I never did anything to you!"

"God, kid, calm down."

"Don't call me "kid;" you're not that much older than me!"

"Okay, Okay, just squirt some water on yourself and chill out." Axel found mocking the Nocturne's water powers endless entertaining.

"Just because I put up with your crap doesn't mean I like it, Axel."

"Oh, I think you do, Demyx."

The redhead's smirk widened into a very wicked grin. The blond blushed for a moment, flustered by Axel's devious look, before remembering what that look tended to precede.

"No, I really don't. Just get off of me Axel; I'm going back to my own room."


	9. September 9

_So I know I failed. Majorly. But I barely had time to sleep for most of September and then my internet went down and I'm sorry, but I shall now post the rest up through 13 and then stop. I'll try to make them good and I hope you enjoy._

_So as to this one: it's not all Demyx, I threw in two other people to keep things interesting; one person does not make a good plot. Anyway, this happened to me in a semi-cosplay situation. I was Demyx._

September 9:

Demyx pondered Xigbar's ears. It was a strange activity, but they were strange ears. Pointy and elfin, they did not reflect Xigbar's pirate-surfer-ninja personality. He tried to figure out why the Freeshooter might have such strange ears.

Xigbar cast Demyx a look with one eyebrow raised and went back to his conversation with Luxord. Demyx was giving him a strange look, but the kid was a bit, well, odd.

_Maybe his Somebody had weird ears,_ thought Demyx. _Maybe he had a birth defect. Maybe he was an elf! Oh my god, that would be so cool! What sort of elf would Xigbar have been..._ Demyx did not know every many kinds of elves, so it took him awhile to come up with any. _A Keebler elf!_ Demyx beamed.

"Xiggy! Xiggy!" he cried excitedly.

"What, Dem?"

"Was your Somebody a Keebler elf?"

There was a moment where Demyx's eyes shown with excitement. Then he got a napkin shoved in his face.

"Hey!" the Nocturne protested as he scooted his chair away from his attacker. He sat and sulked at the end of the table.

"Aw, Dem, come back," said Xigbar.

"I can't even defend myself!"

"Here you go," said Luxord and handed him a toothpick.

"Thanks, Luxord. I feel really safe now."


	10. September 10

September 10:

Demyx avoided getting drunk at all costs. The few times he _had_ gotten drunk, it had not gone well. Once, he had woken up on Xaldin's balcony wearing Axel's favorite hoodie, a skirt of Larxene's, hugging a Roxas plushie, and surrounded by banana peels with no memory of what had happened. Another time he had ended up . . . well, it just hadn't gone well. At any rate Demyx avoided alcohol like it was poison (which, technically it is). This was a concept Luxord just could not understand.

"But Demyx," he said yet again, "'s'not a bad idea. 's'really good idea!"

"Luxord, you couldn't even walk over to the cabinet, much less pour me a drink!"

"Watch me! If I can make it, you're drinkin' it."

"Sure," mutter Demyx doubtfully.

Luxord pulled himself up off the floor by the hem of Demyx's coat, climbing his way up the black material until he was standing with his hands on the Nocturne's shoulders. He gave his head a little shake, took a look around, and walked in a line that he thought was straight across the kitchen until he crashed into the counter.

"That's the sink," Demyx pointed out helpfully.

"I know, damnit!" he said in his slurred voice. He felt his way down the counter to the forbidden cabinet that he had broken into several hours before. His ability to make more drinks while he was utterly smashed was extremely impressive. He staggered back to Demyx with the glass. "Told ya. Now drink."

Had Demyx been the type to swear, he would have been swearing up a storm.


	11. September 11

September 11

Demyx used a lot of gel in his hair. But so did everyone else. They had to spend at least half the budget on hair products. It was ridiculous. He had watched Axel do his hair one morning. No one on earth could possible take _that_ long or use _that_ much gel and spray _every single day._

Then he accidentally walked into Marluxia's bathroom.

Since all the white doors got confusing after a while, he had been trying to find the stairs, but had instead walked into what appeared to be a beauty school warehouse. The walls were covered in shelves that were several deep with bottles and jars. There was hardly room to stand in the shower for all the body washes, shampoos, conditioners, and other beauty products. It took Demyx a minute to even locate the sink.

"What. Are. You. Doing."

Demyx turned slowly around.

"Oh, hey Marly," he mumbled, backing slowly away.

"Demyx."

"Uh, nothing," he squeaked. "Just walked into the wrong room."

"If you've touched _anything_, I am going to _kill_ you!"

Demyx made a run for it, but was not fast enough to escape Marluxia's pink-flowered wrath.


	12. September 12

September 12:

Demyx was often accused of being afraid of things that he should not be afraid of. Larxene was not one of those things. One of the few things the entire Organization could agree on was that Larxene was scary as hell.

The Nocturne peered into the lounge. It was empty. Expect for Larxene. She was sitting there quietly reading and smirking to herself.

"Whatcha reading, Larxene?" he asked, somewhere between cheerful and tentative.

Larxene looked up, smiled a wicked smile and went back to her book.

Demyx approached her and sat down on the coffee table in front of the couch she was curled up on. Again, she looked up at him and smirked.

"Is it good?"

"Oh yeah."

"What is it?"

She pondered him for a moment.

"Fanfiction."

"Oh. What it's about?" Demyx didn't know every much about fanfiction. He had been forbidden to read it, as had Roxas. Zemnas said they were "far too young." Demyx rather resented this; he was only a few years younger than Axel, who was allowed to do as he pleased.

"Us," said Larxene.

"All of us?"

"Mostly you and Axel." Her wicked smiled grew even wider.

Demyx decided he didn't want to know.


	13. September 13

September 13:

Demyx defined friend as someone who was nice to him and did not physically abuse him. This really only applied to one member of the Organization.

"Hi Roxas!" he chirped, sticking his head into the youngest member's room.

"What's up, Dem?" he asked, setting down the book he'd been reading.

"Oh, not much. You?"

Roxas sighed.

"Hey, what's wrong?" the Nocturne asked, coming into Roxas's room and sitting down on the bed beside him.

"Oh, nothing. I just thought Axel'd be back by now." He shrugged as if he did not care, but his eyes told Demyx otherwise.

"Aw, Roxas, he'll be back soon. Xig was gone for days and days, but he came back. There always nicer after they get back." He laughed.

"Yeah." He still did not sound convinced.

"He'll come back, Roxas. Don't worry." He gently touched the younger member's shoulder.

Roxas looked around at Demyx and their eyes met in understanding for a moment.

"Hey!" cried Roxas, his eyes snapping to the door.

"What?" asked Demyx.

"Sounds like someone just got back." His eyes were shinning with joy.

"Well what are you waiting for, kid? Go see him."

Roxas jumped up, ran to the door, and was almost out when he turned to beam at Demyx before running off down the hall.

* * *

_I'm done! Oh thank god. I knew I said I'd do one for every day in September, but it's a bit late for that, so maybe just be happy with 13?_


End file.
